


Blue Blood

by straydogfreedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry i am a person of many faults, Sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydogfreedom/pseuds/straydogfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always struggled with the idea of object permanence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts I had in my head. Sorry for it being so short. I haven't written in a very very long time.

I've always struggled with the idea of object permanence.

Things were there and if they were to leave then there was always a reason.

So why doesn't this theory apply to people?

Everybody around me keeps disappearing and nobody can offer a viable explanation as to where they go.

I search everywhere; under the bed and in dark corridors. I look in the forest and scour the deep dark lake. I search the black and haunted hallways of my empty mind and open the hidden closets deep inside of my stomach. I do not find any answers.

At night I feel the charcoal inside of me swell up and I have to run to the bathroom before I vomit black all over the Gryffindor carpet. When it’s very cold blue blood flows from my veins and stains everything around me. Sometimes I see my skin shatter and then repair itself again, right before my very eyes. In spite of this pain, I remain.

So why does nobody else?

“They’re dead” Hermione tells me when I ask “They've died and this is what happens when people die.”

But that’s not an explanation. What is death? What does it mean? Where have they gone? How can somebody just disappear? Why don’t they say goodbye? Can somebody really just cease to exist? I don’t believe it.

“Why don’t they take me instead?” I say.

But I am the only one who hears it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
